1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to manufacturing electronic parts, in which, when a head unit is used to suction the electronic parts on standby at a standby position of the electronic parts, the head unit and a nozzle unit installed on the head unit are sequentially lowered, thereby making it possible to relieve an impact occurring when the electronic parts are suctioned to ends of nozzles.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a chip mounter, an apparatus for manufacturing electronic parts, is used to mount electronic parts such as a semiconductor device package on a printed circuit board (PCB).
Such a chip mounter includes a head assembly. The head assembly includes a plurality of nozzles, each of which is raised or lowered by, for instance, a motor installed on the head assembly. The head assembly is displaced to allow the nozzles to be transferred to a predetermined position by a transfer unit.
A lift mechanism of the nozzles, which is used in the head assembly, is configured to install the nozzles on respective transfer belts, support opposite ends of each transfer belt through a pair of rollers, and drive a motor connected to one of the rollers.
Thus, when the motor rotates forward or backward, the nozzles are raised or lowered along the transfer belts alternately moving in an upward or downward direction.
Since, however, the nozzles are installed on the transfer belts in a one-to-one relationship, i.e., one nozzle for one transfer belt, a quantity of the electronic parts which are suctioned is small, which results in reduced productivity. Furthermore, the nozzles are lowered all together at a same time to suction the electronic parts, so that an amount of impact which is applied to the electronic parts by ends of the nozzles is increased, and in the worst case, the electronic parts are damaged.
In addition, the head assembly includes a mirror at a lower end of each nozzle. The mirror reflects images of the electronic parts, which are suctioned to the nozzles, toward an image processing apparatus so as to check positions of the electronic parts using the images.
However, when the nozzles are lowered, the mirror is configured to be put from the nozzles to one side using a separate motor. As such, when the motor is subject to malfunction, this malfunction is not immediately recognized, and thus, the mirror collides with the lowered nozzles.
Further, when the mirror is rotated to deviate from the nozzles or to return to its original position, whether the mirror normally deviates from the nozzles or returns to its original position is not monitored. Thus, any abnormal deviation or return of the mirror may not be corrected in real time. As such, the apparatus may not avoid a possible damage due to collision between the mirror and the nozzles.